gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Champion/It Gets Better
Right By My Side/Champion/It Gets Better by Nicki Minaj ft. Chris Brown/Nicki Minaj ft. Drake,Young Jeezy & Nas/.fun is a medley to be performed in the episode Los Angeles. The medley will be performed by Nicki Minaj,Chris Brown and Nate Ruess with Franklin Montgomery,Charlie Quint and Eden St.Gregory. The song will be performed in Nationals. Lyrics Chris Brown and Eden: Let's meet at our favorite spotYou know the one, right around the blockFrom the nice place that you love to shopCan you get away?Girl just sit down, let's talk it outOne on one, without a crowdI wanna hold your hand, make ya laugh againI need to be near youGotta let you know, how I'm feelingYou own my heart, and she's just rentingDon't turn away, pay attention I'm pouring out my heart girl'Nicki Minaj and Nate Ruess:'I, I'm not livin' lifeI'm not livin' rightI'm not livin', if you're not by my sideOhhhhhh Eden and Charlie: I, I'm not livin' lifeI'm not livin' rightI'm not livin', if you're not by my sideOhhhhhh Nicki Minaj: (Eden)'I can't eat, I, I, I, I (I need)I can't sleep, I, I, I, I (Can't sleep)What I need, I, I, I, I Is you right by my side, I'Franklin:'It ain't your spit game, it's your click game ('Nicki: 'Kyu!)That got me walkin' round ready to wear your big chainI only argue with him when the Lakers onOther than that I'm gettin' my Marc Jacobs onWhen my uh game so cold, that he always seem to come back ('Charlie: 'Come on! uh huh!)Cause he know that it be a rap, when I'm ridin' it from the backWait, oh, let me see your phone, cause all them is ratchetDon't let me get in my truck, cause all them will catch itWait, damn, there I go againI be trippin', I be flippin', I be so belligerentMan the shh that we be fighting over so irrelevantI don't even remember, though I was probably hella bent ('Eden: 'Let's go!) '''Nicki:'This a celebration, this is levitationLook at how you winning now?This took dedication; this is meditation'Charlie:'Higher education; this the official competitor eliminationI-I-I-I was taking trips with Web to move weightCame back to Queens to hit up a new state 'Eden:'Dem dudes don't know the half, like they flunk they mathBitches ain't half cut up crack up in the stash50 Cent Italian, icy flowThis is that Run-and-Get-a-Dollar-for-The-Ice-Cream-ConeCause they killed my little cousin NicholasBut my memories only happy images 'Franklin:'This is for the hood, this is for the kidsThis is for the single mothers; niggas doing bidsThis one is for Chri-Chri, Charlie, Eden, ArianaBridget, JJ, DJ, FranchesscaKyu! 'Charlie and Nate Ruess: (Franklin and Nicki Minaj)'It's a celebration (For the ghetto, ooh)It's times like these (Ooh, ooh)They know who we are by now (They know who we are)Champion, the champions (Champion, champion)'Nate Ruess and Chris Brown:'What have we done, oh my godWhat have we done, oh my god'Nicki Minaj and Eden:'This is really happeningYou never looked so boredCan you feel my fingernails?They've never been so short 'Charlie:'It's hard to lay a golden egg with everyone aroundIt's hard to stay inside my head when words keep pouring outLike starlight crashing through the room, we'll lose our feathersYes, I know it hurts at first but it gets better 'Franklin and Nate Ruess:'It gets better, it gets betterIt gets better, we'll get betterIt gets better, it gets betterIt gets better, we'll get better 'Charlie:'There's a fire in skySome snow on the groundNot quite enough cigarettesTo calm me down 'Eden and Chris Brown:'What have we done, oh my godWhat have we done, oh my godIt gets better, it gets betterIt gets better, we'll get better 'Franklin:'It gets better, it gets betterIt gets better, we'll get better(Nicki Minaj:) Eden,Nate Ruess and Charlie (Franklin:)'''(This is really happening)(Kyeah!) It gets better, it gets better(Nicki,Breezy,Natie) It gets better, we'll get better(This is really happening)(Eden and Charlie) It gets better, it gets better(Franklin) It gets better, we'll get better